Don't Get Caught
by Mini-kun
Summary: Luka has a problem: she likes touching Miku. When it comes to dating, it obviously means a lot of sex, especially to her. So because she can't help but touch Miku when she wants to, and because Miku can never resist her, they end up doing it in all sorts of places they really shouldn't. Their solution is to simply not get caught in the act. Simple, huh?
1. Convenience Stores

I don't know where this came from.

Rated for a reason though, guys! If you don't like random smut, I suggest you don't read.

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

_**Don't Get Caught**_

* * *

_**Convenience Stores**_

Ever since they had started dating, Luka seemed to have an obsession with touching Miku. Normally she'd just rest her hand on her hips or slide them down her back, caressing her cheeks and legs... but then, after about a month, Miku started noticing a pattern.

It was like watching a dying dog search for water in the middle of the desert, the way she'd be all over Miku, needing to touch her in some form. They weren't the couple to jump straight into sex (okay, that was a lie), but when they _did_, Luka proved that her libido was just as high as a drunk Haku and could nearly go all night and beyond if she wanted.

That soon somehow came into the public, and Luka would randomly start touching Miku in places she shouldn't be touched in public. Grocery trips ended with the older woman waiting outside, going to the mall forced Miku to keep Luka out of her dressing rooms. It wasn't annoying or pathetic, and Miku did find it cute, but she didn't trust herself with Luka out in public either; she just had a knack for keeping it from showing.

But sometimes... it was really hard to keep their hands off each other.

"L-Luka..." Miku whispered, trembling with her eyes wide. It was nearing one in the morning, the two randomly deciding to go out and buy some snacks, and here they were in the back with Luka's hands sliding up Miku's stomach.

She hummed against the girl's ear, warm breath fanning her skin lightly, "No body's watching," she said, making sure to glance to the side. Luka's fingers danced lightly over Miku's stomach, the wiggling of her body forcing her chest to press more into her back.

Miku gripped the handle to the drinks tightly, trying her hardest not to make a sound from the light touches her girlfriend was giving her, gulping when one of those hands made it to her bare chest. Being really late at night she didn't see a reason to put on a bra, but now she wished she did. "Luka... you have to... to... _stop_!" she gasped at the feeling when Luka started massaging her chest, her squeal making an employee start to make his way over.

"Oh no," Luka said dully, a sinister smile on her face. She leaned down to get something out of the cold racks, holding it up to her face, "They only have green tea with lemonade, Miku..."

The younger girl ran a hand through her hair, smiling at the confused clerk to show they were fine, then stomped on Luka's foot, "You're horrible!" Her eyes showed nothing but irritation, but the small streak of red on her cheeks said otherwise. Luka had another sudden urge to mess with her, but the pain of her foot yelled at her to avoid doing that.

Wincing, Luka kissed her neck and stepped away from her back, "Well you can't say you didn't enjoy that, now can you?"

Miku huffed, turning away with her nose up in the air, exposing her blemish-free neck. Dark teal eyes stared at a certain spot, and Luka stepped closer, placing her hands on the shelves behind Miku to keep them steady. She leaned closer and turned her head to place her lips on her favorite spot–

"Oh no," Miku said, pushing her face to the side, "You're not getting anything tonight."

Luka frowned. "Why not?" she asked quite childishly, pouting. When she pouted, Luka either meant it or did it just to break Miku's barriers, so the tealette knew what she was trying to do, and vowed to ignore it. "Come on, Miku.."

Her hands released the shelf to slide up and down Miku's waist, both of them now away from the clerk's nosy eyes. However, Miku wasn't about to have it, "Nope. Now let go."

"But–"

Miku stepped on her foot again, glaring at her and feeling all too much like a mother, but once she saw the kicked puppy look on Luka's face, she sighed. "One. Just _o__ne_, Luka," she said, moving her hair away from her neck. Her sweater was proving to be very useful, as it could cover up the mark she knew Luka would give her; she was too nice for her own good.

The moment Luka's lips descended on her skin, she reached out to grab the shelf, biting her lip to avoid making too much noise. She would never admit that Luka was a pro at kissing, and she surely proved that whenever they were in situations like this; it was a huge reason she could never resist her. "Ngh," she winced, slapping Luka's thigh when she felt her bite her neck a little too hard. Her naughty girlfriend could only chuckle and lick the mini wound, blowing on it.

"If you keep that up I'll..." Miku was about to reprimand her, but found herself grabbing a packaged energy bar and stuffed it into her mouth, biting it hard enough to break the wrapper. Luka's hands sneakily made their way into her shirt, or one of them, lightly brushing her stomach, and the other groping her breasts from the outside. "Luka..."

Luka, of course, was too busy being in heaven to worry about Miku's silent cries. Her eyes were glazed over and only registered the pale skin she wanted to bruise and mark with her teeth, and her body was shaking from her obsession with the girl in her arms. "You..." she whispered, licking the shell of Miku's ear, "Taste like blueberries."

Miku's face went from being in a state of euphoria to completely embarrassed, although she didn't have the strength anymore to push her away, and turned around, wrapping her arms around Luka's neck. "You are _so_ stupid," she laughed, pressing their lips together, letting one hand drag down the front of Luka's chest to squeeze lightly, and frowned, breaking their kiss to focus on the chest she had seen countless times, "You have such huge boobs..."

"Eh, they're okay I guess. Pretty annoying," Luka mumbled, swooping down to bite on her favorite spot on Miku's neck. Having her hair down, she ran her hands through the soft teal locks and bit even harder at the feeling of Miku's hands going dangerously low, already infiltrating her sweats. One of her hobbies was dancing, and of course this night she had chosen to wear her insanely large but tight sweats, allowing Miku easy access to what was inside. "I dare you," she whispered in need, biting on Miku's ear with a groan of satisfaction when she felt Miku's piano-like talent press against her. "M-Miku... I think we..."

The younger girl, smirking into her chest, bit lightly on her skin with an evil chuckle, "Oh? You wanna back out now, huh? That's a _first_." Her emphasis wasn't to tease, but it was the effect of her harshly pushing her fingers against Luka's panties, knowing that not only did the pinkette like it pretty rough, but she absolutely hated when she teased.

Eventually, Luka seemed pretty tired of the teasing and showed it by actually biting Miku's shoulder, "Miku, I swear if you don't," she growled in sexually frustrating anger, shocking the tealette by how low her voice could get. Nodding, Miku licked her lips seductively at the same time she dove in, feeling warmth and stickiness everywhere. Luka barely got a moan out and was forced to endure biting on the already ruined energy bar, hating the taste of actual blueberries. "Oh god..." she whispered, pressing her sweaty forehead against Miku's hood.

Not stopping for a second even though she felt her fingers starting to cramp, Miku kissed the side of her head, feeling herself become a little hot and uncomfortable herself; they wouldn't have time for any of that though, so made sure to get Luka to climax for the both of them. "Come for me, Luka..." Miku said as low as she could, biting and licking Luka's earlobe for an added effect. "Come on..."

It didn't take long, and Luka had to resort to biting on Miku's shoulder once again, staining the light blue sweater with streaks of dark blue from the energy bar and darkening the fabric from her saliva. "Oh man..." she panted, throwing the bar somewhere to the back of the shelf. Their drinks were on the ground, and she made sure she looked presentable before picking them up, watching in horror as Miku nonchalantly started licking her fingers as if she had just eaten something sweet. "You're horrible," she laughed, slinging an arm around Miku's shoulders to shield the mess.

The clerk seemed a little suspicious, especially when Luka wouldn't let Miku go aside from taking out money from her pockets, the younger girl playing with the zipper of her sweater with an innocent smile. He simply shook his head and silently rang them up, watching in curiosity when they latched onto each other, opening up their drinks immediately with smiles on their faces. It suddenly made him smile, and he watched them go with a shake of his head. "Kids," he chuckled.

Luka took a large intake of her energy drink and smiled down at the content Miku, who gave her an innocent glance. "Pretty night, huh?" she asked, looking around at the brightly lit part of the neighborhood. Miku nodded, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Last one home is on bottom."

"You're on!"

* * *

_**AN**_

Ahh... this is my first attempt at shameless sex, so... I really hope it's not crappy. They _will_ get longer though!

Hope you liked it!


	2. Water Parks

Here's chapter two!

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid's not mine.

* * *

_**Water Parks**_

The chilling blast of cold water refreshed her from the hot air sticking to her body, her hair splaying out all over her face from the force. She heard people scream from sliding down the big rides and kids laughing while splashing each other, as well as the beautiful voice of Hatsune Miku, her girlfriend chatting it up with one of her old high school friends.

Summer was still going strong, seeing as the heat rose up at least five degrees since they got there, which wasn't very long. Luka had the tendency to put sun lotion on at least five times to prevent any burning, which made them late and endure a long sixty minute wait in line, so they had only arrived when they spotted her old friend, walking around with his fiancee, their child hiding behind his leg, her shy little blue eyes peeking at them in curiosity. She could already hear the begging from Miku about adoption or getting a donor, but right now she wanted to focus on her body being cooled off.

"Ahh," she breathed in relief, escaping from the blue water, opening her eyes to view the three saying goodbye. Luka had been too busy getting inside the moving river to exchange any greetings, but when their eyes met hers, she gave them a big wave, only to have her vision be obstructed by a large man walking in, pushing her aside the moment he started moving in the water. She grumbled insults to herself, but was stopped when she saw a teal blur flying at her. "Oh crap!"

Miku landed in her arms, but they still ended up flying underwater, Luka's arms around her waist tightly. Some guys stared at them with perverted looks when they came back up, but Miku only stuck her tongue out and ended up wrapping her legs around Luka's waist, smiling at her. This "river" was actually just an elongated pool that moved like a river should, although at a snails pace, so Luka felt no need to move faster. It was sort of peaceful. "You know, you should just kiss me if you want people to know we're dating," she joked with a perverted smirk, earning a pinch on her nose.

Her hands, being around Miku's waist, settled on her lower back nicely, keeping her at a height where nobody could see her face, but high enough so that she wasn't touching the water. Her skin was smooth and warm, and shivered from her cold hands. Luka gulped, coming up with an idea, although she was sure Miku had the same one, as she was pulled forward until they were both underwater and Miku's lips found hers, the water slightly getting in their mouths.

Coming up, Luka dipped her body lower by crossing her legs, Miku settled in the small space nicely. "Oh man," she sighed, shaking her head with a smile of content. Miku tilted her head and played with her wet hair, her own locks already sticking to her skin. Luka had the urge to lick off all the water drops that slid down, especially the ones that went under her plain white bikini top.

"You know, Rin and Gakupo are coming soon," Miku started, pulling at Luka's top. She had a thing for dark colors, although Miku announced her issue with the color she chose. Having known about Luka's past relationship with Gakupo, she didn't particularly like that Luka chose a purple bikini. Luka had gone on a rant about it not being a big deal considering it did have a design on it, that she had no feelings for him at all, and that she was even wearing a pair of white men's swimming trunks to not make it look as provocative as Miku made it out to be (also to match the tealette). "I kinda... feel jealous."

Luka hummed against her shoulder, taking this chance to lick her skin, relishing in the feel of the fresh feeling against the hot muscle. "Come on, I'm never getting back with him and you know it," she sighed, closing her eyes. They were passing the second lifeguard and he blew his whistle at them, pressing his hands together before pulling them away. Miku and Luka stared at him like he was an alien and simply kept their position, shaking their head when he blew it twice. "So, where do you wanna go next?"

Miku flicked Luka's ear a little and giggled when water went flying into a woman's cleavage behind them, "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" She knew Luka hated this, when she never gave a straight answer and instead pushed the question back to her. Miku could only kiss her forehead when she saw that look of annoyance and shrugged, squeezing her shoulders a little. "Okay, how about we ride the big ones before they get here?" she suggested, "Then we have lunch, talk, and do it all over again?"

"Sounds good," Luka smirked, watching as they approached the exit of the little river and stood, Miku standing on her feet but taking a hold of her hand, feeling a little refreshed.

They rented a tube for both of them and decided on a few rides to go on, Luka having the urge to pull Miku into her while they went down some of them, but the tealette ended up sitting backwards on their tube, smiling at her. "Oh you rule breaker... so bad," she teased, both of them waiting for the staff member to let them go. He had already gotten into an argument with Miku about her position, but lost when Luka gave him a certain look; one that said not to reprimand her girlfriend or he'd answer to her.

It happened again and again until they got to the slides they had to go on separately; they both found a way to go down together, racing on opposite rides to see who got down first, with Luka winning most of them. Now returning to their seats, Luka could hear her stomach growl, and looked over to the overly packed line of people where they had to order, tugging Miku along. "Whoa," Miku sighed, knowing why Luka wasted no time.

They stood in the back, simply looking at the menu together with Miku wrapping her arms around Luka's waist from the side, pressing her cheek against her shoulder. People did give them certain looks, although they both ignored them and mumbled to each other about what they were getting, Luka shivering from the feel of Miku pressing against her, but brushing it off as the small mist sprinklers they had above their heads that sprayed lightly to cool them off.

After another long wait, they finally got to their seats and sat on their towels, looking around for the two who had said they'd come. "Maybe they just got swept away with the fun," Miku shrugged, sipping her soda with gusto. Luka did the same and focused on her food for a while until a foot brushed against her leg.

She looked up to find Miku more interested in her food than anything and smirked, "I think there's something under the table... lemme check." Luka gave her no time before she slipped under to inspect. Their bags and flip flops were there of course, although she took hold of Miku's leg gently, pressing her lips against her knee.

"What are you... d-doing?" Miku whispered out, peering at her with a blush on her face. They were lucky the tables around them were pretty much empty, otherwise this would've been way embarrassing. Luka only hummed against her skin and headed further up, licking her thighs. "Luka!" Miku squeaked, looking around.

"Oh calm down..." Luka whispered, blowing against her still damp body. She sucked on a certain part of her thigh, where it was clearly visible, her teeth scraping and tongue dancing, Luka taking pleasure in the feeling of Miku's soft skin underneath her. With the help of the chlorinated water, she was able to make a quick hickey on her, smiling at her work while Miku only clenched her fists to hold in her cries. Going back to her seat, Luka smiled innocently and went back to her lunch. "Nothing was under there after all."

Miku huffed, looking down to gasp at the pink circular mark. She groaned and threw a french fry at her, "You're awful!"

Luka nodded, a certain satisfied gleam in her eye. "I know. But you love me," she snickered, her heart bursting when Miku nodded, a soft smile on her face.

Their leftovers soon met the garbage, and Luka had to keep Miku in place while putting sun lotion on her skin, pointing out many mini burns scattered all over her body. Of course, the obvious one was the already bluish sun burn on her thigh, although Miku decided not to comment on it. The bottle was almost gone when Luka started putting some on her own skin, although there wasn't a sign of any blemishes anywhere.

When they were done, Luka dragged Miku to the wave pool, quite possibly the biggest pool they'd seen yet, although no waves were coming. People were scattered everywhere, and being quite old enough to go to the deep end, Luka swam there with Miku grasping onto her for dear life. In the middle, they met with a slightly kissing couple who they instantly recognized.

"Gakupo!" Luka greeted, holding out her hand. The purple-haired man held out his and they did a loud high five before Luka greeted Rin, the blushing blonde they didn't know had a thing for him.

"So this is where you guys have been," Miku nervously pointed out, her legs kicking furiously under the water; she could only imagine how horrified Rin must've felt. Rin shook her head and began to swim away, earning confused stares. Gakupo simply sighed, shaking his head and bid them goodbye, nervously mentioning where they were sitting, with Miku doing the same. "Man, I didn't know they were together now!" Miku reveled, her mouth forming an oval.

Luka smirked and spun around to grab Miku, forcing her legs around her waist again. "Now you see why I said it wasn't a big deal?" she asked, pressing their foreheads together. Miku furrowed her eyebrows and pinched her stomach, grumbling about her being a dirty liar. However, her anger subsided when a loud buzzer rang, indicating the waves were coming.

They were slowly rocking back and forth, the noise of people laughing and talking and yelling overpowering everything, so Luka took this chance to hide and kiss her girlfriend, not many people around them anyway which was convenient. Miku hummed and placed both her hands on her cheeks, pressing closer to her, their chests nearly kissing and water sloshing up to cool off their reddening skin.

Luka immediately attacked her neck, never having enough of the smooth skin there, while Miku gripped her hair, trying to push her back but doing the complete opposite, moaning in her throat. People made noise behind them, and they pulled back to not look obvious, although Luka smirked and went down, her right hand untying Miku's top.

"Ehhh?" Miku whispered, pulling it toward her chest. "No way! There might be people who can see!" she hissed, motioning upwards to the lifeguards sitting above the pool while everyone went up and down. Luka grumbled and tied it back, although didn't hesitate to bite her chest through her top, finding the taste of pool water oddly good. It didn't take long before Miku was moaning in her ear, her breath hitching from the feeling, and her voice grew a little loud when Luka's fingers brushed past her most private part. "L-Lu... ka..." she panted, bringing her closer to her chest. The movement of the waves wasn't helping, and every time they went up, her fingers would literally slip inside a little, then retreat when they went down.

To any other person out there, it looked like Luka was afraid of drowning, while Miku was holding onto her and whispering something akin to content, despite them doing something completely different. Nobody could tell what was happening since they were nearly all the way in the corner, although not close enough to the wall since it was blocked off by a few feet.

Miku bit Luka's ear in frustration, and Luka smirked against her breast before another wave and her sudden push led to her pleasure. "How is this?" she asked, wiggling her fingers a bit as they soared upwards a bit. Being in the back, as well as in the deepest parts of the pool, they got to ride on the biggest waves, although they still failed to get anyone's attention. Luka figured that was a good thing and nodded, biting Miku's neck a bit. She was answered by a throaty moan, and Miku brought her into a light kiss, her breathing ragged and face completely red even though they were in extremely cold water.

"M... more," she panted, moving her hips to show what she wanted; Luka wasn't a tease, or wasn't a big tease, so she nodded and started pushing her fingers in and out, loving the feel of the water going with her. Instead of heat like normal, her fingers were met with cooled flesh, which made it all the more of a reason for her to get turned on.

She nearly screamed in fear when something entered her shorts, but calmed when she could only feel Miku's fingers weakly trace against her, pressing against her bikini. "Go ahead," she said against her ear, wanting nothing but for Miku to oblige. The feeling was amazing, and she could see why Miku was having trouble with keeping her voice low. She bit her breasts a bit, the water and Miku's fingers definitely sending her to another world; the waves wouldn't last long, so she made sure to make her movements faster, her entire arm joining in, the pulsing and tightening showing she was on edge. The heat started coming back, the water turning hot, and she licked her lips in anticipation, doing the same with Miku's exposed neck.

Miku's fingers began to slowly stop, and her left hand found a place on her chest. "Luka, I... I'm..." she whispered with her voice cracking lightly, her body shaking. Luka nodded and pushed even deeper, deciding to curl her fingers, knowing just the spot to hit, and covered Miku's mouth with her own to stop the near screaming moan that started to escape her lips.

Her hand stayed in place, and slowly she retracted her arm, marveling in the dazed and far away look in Miku's eyes, her head lulling to the side. "You okay?" she asked, kissing her temple. Miku slowly nodded, barely having any words. Unfortunately she didn't get a chance to actually lick her fingers to be crude since the water washed it all away, but she did pull Miku's out fast enough to lick them, sending a seductive gaze towards her.

"You pervert..." Miku laughed, shaking her head. Luka grinned and pulled her on her back, wanting to ride the rides once again as they planned.

Before leaving, they decided to shower to clean themselves off, Luka sighing from the lack of stimulation she got, but excited for what was to come when they got home. Closing her curtain she turned the water on and removed her swimsuit, the bag of clothes she was to wear hanging to the side where the water wouldn't hit her.

"Luka?" Miku called, her voice partially distant. Hearing it, she stuck her head out and watched as Miku ran over, her own bag of clothes in hand. Seeing the look on her face, Luka allowed her in and closed the curtain again, kicking away her swimsuit to make room.

"Had fun?" she asked, squirting a bit of shampoo into her hands. It took a bit and some help from Miku, but she managed to get every lock covered with the scented substance. Miku hummed and nodded, although Luka couldn't see it from having her eyes closed when she washed it away, "I did. It's always good to get a break from the heat."

Luka nodded and smiled, squeezing all the excess water to allow Miku some time under the fresh spray of water. "Isn't it? Well it's not like we have school anymore, so we can do stuff like this a lot if you want," she said, rubbing some soap onto her skin. She felt Miku's eyes on her and held her breath when the cold wall hit her back, darkened teal eyes meeting hers. "Uh... Miku...?"

Her hands slid down Luka's soapy skin and she smirked against Luka's neck, taking a large whiff of the shampoo, "You didn't get a chance..." Before Luka could even question that sentence, she suddenly knew what it meant and didn't complain at all.

* * *

_**AN**_

Two chapters in one night yeaaah!

Hope you liked it!


	3. Movie Theaters

Glad you guys like it! I honestly didn't know how it'd be received, so thank you!

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid's not mine.

* * *

_**Movie Theaters**_

Miku stretched in her seat, feeling excitement about watching a midnight premiere, and feeling the same thing radiating off of everyone walking by her in the rather large theater. Couples and groups and single people poured in, all avoiding the one seat that was left empty next to her, reserved for her late girlfriend. Having said she was going to the bathroom, Luka usually would come back in a matter of minutes, but checking her phone for the tenth time, Miku concluded that Luka simply liked to take her time.

She was about to set her bag down to let someone use the seat, when a mountain was standing at her side, the grinning face of Luka peeking from behind the tower of snacks she bought. "What... the..." she trailed off, watching Luka slowly get into her seat and place everything on the hopefully cleaned floor, dusting her hands off. Miku then got over her initial shock and pinched her arm.

"Whoa, what's wrong now?" she asked, taking a sip from her water bottle she hid in her bag. Miku huffed and Luka took a moment to realize it, but eventually leaned in for a kiss, only to be stopped by Miku's palm. "Okay..."

Miku crossed her legs and arms, taking up the most irritated position she could muster, glaring at the black screen ahead. Luka sighed and rested her head on Miku's shoulder, her fingers lightly dancing on her arms, then gripping each of her fingers, "What'd I do...?"

Slowly, after feeling all of the gentle touches, Miku came out of her statue-like state and sighed, glossy eyes turning to the pinkette, "You... scared me."

Instead of the Prince Charming approach, where Luka would smooth talk her into being forgiven, she instead started laughing, getting a few people to stare at her in annoyance. One of them being Miku, who was allowed to poke both of her eyes with an angry blush on her face. "You jerk," she huffed, going back to watching the interesting black screen. Luka sighed and slumped her head back to Miku's shoulder, blowing on her neck.

When Miku was cooling off, she knew better than to bug her unless she wanted to be victim of verbal abuse, but the lack of kissing and hand holding got to her, so she reached forward to lightly peck her jaw, eliciting a small jerk. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her right hand reaching out to slide against Miku's thigh a little. Lately, she had been obsessing over her lower body more than usual, and touching it again made her go into extreme turn on mode. "Forgive me?"

"No – L-Luka, stop that," Miku hissed, trying to pry her hand out of the spot between her legs. Sure, she loved Luka touching her more than she should've, but in a brightly lit movie theater with people walking around... that wasn't a good idea. However, that didn't stop the pleased sounds she was making, which almost made the people in front of her look back. She grabbed Luka's warm fingers and pried them out, already smelling how wet she had become. "Later," she demanded, forcing the hand back to Luka's side.

Pouting, Luka decided to comply and crossed her arms like a spoiled child, jumping only when the lights started to dim. The theater was packed to the brim, those coming in moaning about being late. The trailers weren't important, so Luka directed her attention back to her girlfriend, who did seem to care about the previews. "Hey," she whispered, placing the box of nachos onto her lap. Miku glanced at her for a second before sighing with a small smile, reaching to lace their fingers together.

It only took that small move to get Luka kissing her, and she looked around briefly; they sat on the very top row, so their main concern had to be the people in front of and next to them, everyone's attention on the action movie blocking out any noise. "You can watch these later," she breathed on her lips, completely turning her head to shove her tongue into Miku's mouth, no longer having any restraint. Miku tried shoving her away, but once she felt Luka's hands caressing her stomach and waist, she let her hands rest on her shoulders, inwardly rolling her eyes.

Getting a chance to breathe, Luka smirked and turned to sit straight in her seat, happily taking a handful of chocolate into her mouth. Miku, sitting there with her mouth wide open, pursed her lips and reached over to take Luka's chin, squeezing her cheeks a bit to let her lips to form an oval before making her tongue snake in to steal one of the sweet treats, moaning slightly at the flavor. "Chocolate and Luka, mhm," she nodded, turning to her own snack to eat. It was like everything she did made Luka want her more, especially when she gave her that dirty look, knowing she couldn't touch her until they were back at home. Miku was such a tease.

"Oh you," Luka shook her head, her eyes now focused on the screen as it started to fade into the messages of not talking or texting during the movie and whatnot, and she saw Miku shut off her phone as if she was waiting for the said message. "You're such a goody two-shoes," she laughed, sticking out her tongue. Miku reached over to pinch her nose, making her flinch back.

"Look who has boogers in her nose," Miku said, mimicking Luka's laugh to a T. She winked and stole a bit of Luka's soda before wiggling in her seat to get comfortable, knowing her girlfriend was giving her a certain look. Luka quietly huffed and turned her nose up into the air, paying more attention to the movie than she really wanted to. It wasn't something she really had an interest in, but Miku was ecstatic about it so she had no choice but to be dragged there.

Miku grabbed her hand and didn't even glance at her, but it did spark a small smile in her, so she simply sat back and tried to concentrate on anything but the warmth sitting in her hand. She gulped, as she always did when she was holding her hand, and started playing with each of her fingers, her other hand literally stuffing all kinds of snacks to avoid her breaths to come out short and lead to them possibly being escorted out from sounding like Luka was having an asthma attack.

Her hand unconsciously drifted to Miku's knee, where she rubbed it and felt her heart rate suddenly go up. The annoying arm rest blocked her from getting any closer, even when she shoved it up to give her space. Miku looked confused, but seeing the dark look in Luka's eyes, she somehow figured it out, and shook her head silently to answer her, to which Luka simply ignored and leaned forward to kiss her anyway.

"Sto – Luka, stop," Miku hissed quietly, taking hold of her shoulders. Luka was reluctant and refused to do so, so she simply didn't listen and attacked Miku's lips with her own, shutting up any complaints Miku might have yelled.

Miku knew she wouldn't be able to resist any of Luka's advances, so she simply leaned back into her arm rest and turned her body so she looked like she was watching the movie, whereas Luka fell onto her lap, pressing her nose against the place she wanted to be in most, forcing Miku to shove her head away a little. But it was to no avail as Luka only cuddled into her more, forcing Miku to not push her away, but unconsciously bring her closer. Luka hummed a little and licked a part of her jeans, on of her hands unbuttoning them to allow her in. It was odd since Luka was on her side, but Miku had no complaints, and ran a hand through her hair while looking up at the movie; she wasn't watching, but the guy next to her was looking around and she didn't need to look overly suspicious.

Then, it came. She felt Luka's tongue sliding in, and had to hold onto her arm rest, biting her tongue hard enough to numb it a little, her voice stopping in her throat. Her legs spread a little more to give Luka more access, and she was glad she did that, as the added space let Luka's tongue dive in a little more, licking all over the place and sometimes blowing, humming into her clit as quietly as possible. It was suddenly hot, but she knew it was just her as the air conditioners were on, but Luka made it almost impossible to feel any of it.

She heard nothing but her own screaming thoughts, her hands trying to push Luka closer, even when the move was in vain; Luka had limited room in her position, but she did end up reaching her hand inside to replace her tongue, rubbing the saliva she left all over, teasing and smirking into Miku's thighs, feeling the shudders and spasms of pleasure racking through her. The movie was irrelevant at this point, although she suddenly got an idea, and looked up to reach for it, smirking up at the panting Miku, who held her hands against her mouth to keep from moaning.

The hard candy was thrown into her mouth, and although Luka had trouble at first, she managed to keep her fingers in while letting her tongue have room, pressing the ball against Miku, rolling it and sucking on everything when it got a little too messy. Feeling the added shakes and sudden movement of hips, Luka knew she had made the right move.

Miku was in both heaven and hell, but she had to make sure to keep watch on everything; so far nobody had noticed anything, although the guy next to Luka glanced every now and then at Luka's position before the girl next to him mimicked her, making him jump and focus his attention on her. She didn't last long before something even more pressed against her, the ball long forgotten. This time it was a bit sharper, although it felt amazing once Luka's hands started to pump into her, making her lift her hips in pleasure. The finger movements, twists, curls were somehow nothing compared to the feeling of the chocolate rubbing against her, and with Luka biting every now and then, she knew she had to be careful of her voice.

An explosion on the screen scared her, and she accidentally let out a moan but it was tuned out from the slight cheering of a crowd, as well as the rock music pouring out of he speakers. Luka sucked the chocolate into her mouth, adding another one before she got back to work, pumping in and out even faster, feeling Miku tighten against her. Preparing herself, her free hand went to grab onto Miku's and she smiled into her, waiting for the sound of another explosion to suck in harshly, the sound nearly nonexistent. Miku's head was thrown back and she covered her mouth to pretend she was shocked, then dropped it the moment her orgasm stopped.

Luka sat back up while licking her lips, the chocolate still in her mouth and slightly dripping down her chin. Looking at the movie that she had no care for, she simply laid back on Miku's lap to hide her adjusting her clothes, reaching up to wipe the sweat on her forehead. "Good movie, huh?" she smirked, wincing when someone stepped on her foot.

"Sorry!" he whispered, grumbling to himself in embarrassment. Luka shook her head and sat up normally again, bringing down her arm rest. Miku smiled at her and lightly leaned in to lick the remains on her chin, once again making Luka uncomfortably hot in her seat.

They both got up at the same time and started walking down the aisle, no longer caring about the movie. Luka figured they could stream it later anyway, and wrapped an arm around Miku's waist, tightly pressing against her side. Miku rolled her eyes and did the same, smiling against Luka's collarbone. "You're so perverted..." she whispered, kissing her neck. Luka shuddered but smiled anyway, kissing her forehead.

"Totally right. But, I mean, isn't it awesome?" she gloated, waving her left arm all around like a maniac. Miku shrugged and let go of her, looking up at all the doors and movies playing, pointing to one she knew nobody would be in. It was a romantic comedy that premiered weeks ago, so anyone who wanted to watch it already had; the perfect hideaway.

"Let's go in that one?" she asked sweetly, knowing she definitely didn't want to watch the movie.

* * *

Luka groaned into Miku's ear, knowing nobody could hear them, sliding her hands down the younger girl's back. "Where did you learn this?" she moaned, her legs twitching... or rather, would've twitched. Both were suspended on the seat while Miku's fingers were currently plunged inside her, probably deeper than ever.

The ground was cold but quickly heated up when Luka's back started sweating, swipes of the substance shining from the bright screen just feet away. Miku simply chuckled and shrugged, stopping at the sound of people coming up the hallway. "Oh crap," she whispered, freezing in place. Luka, having the most sense of both of them, grabbed her and rolled slightly underneath the seats, smirking and licking at her neck, reaching around to grasp her breasts.

"Right now?!" Miku whispered, kicking backwards to hit Luka's ankle, eliciting a small squeal of pain. The movie that had been playing was ending, so they guessed something different was about to play, and hearing the laughing voices, Luka figured they were somewhere in the middle, and pushed her out while pulling up her jeans to look somewhat presentable.

Giggling and laughing, the two ran out to find another theater, although most of them were full. Luka found it to be no big deal, especially when their theater hopping got them caught.

"Such a good movie!" Luka yelled into the night air, raising both arms in victory. Miku giggled and nodded, pulling her along to the car with a brilliant smile on her face. "Sorry you didn't get to actually see the one you wanted..."

Miku shook her head and brought her face closer to kiss her, a blush on her face when they broke away, "It was fun. So... let's do this again. There's another midnight premiere next week!" She laughed and jumped into the passenger seat, waiting for Luka to enter.

Nodding, she started the car and poked the side of Miku's head with a smirk, "Seriously though... where did you learn that position?"

"You know how Rin's brother owns all sorts of porn videos and stuff?" Miku responded, her fingers playing with each other a little. She watched as Luka nodded and got a little red herself; it was a known fact that Rin's younger brother, only a Sophomore in high school, had more porn than any store hidden away in his room. Most of them included a lot of weird situations and positions, Luka didn't really need anymore explanation to understand.

Coughing she nodded, backing out with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah... I do... and you call _me_ the pervert..."

Miku only giggled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

_**AN**_

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Fitting Rooms

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and did all the other stuff! I really appreciate it! This one's _way_ more graphic, so if you dislike that I strongly, _**strongly**_ recommend you do not read it.

...I'm really sorry about the delay too... v.v

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid and Victoria's Secret are not mine.

* * *

_**Fitting Rooms**_

One fact about Miku: she absolutely adored shopping. Just like in any other cliché movie or story, the girl always drags her boyfriend to the stores and he has to suffer through endless amount of carrying and holding and paying, just to make her happy.

Luka was one of those people. She didn't mind shopping, and she sometimes enjoyed it herself, but when Miku mentioned a sale going on in her favorite store, it was like hell had broken loose and Luka was given a sword and shield to defend the world from the endless hours of torture thrown at her. Like the next guy who wanted to spoil his girlfriend, Luka had the habit of buying everything Miku liked, but unlike those boys, she was allowed into Miku's dressing rooms more than once to help her with her clothing.

So one Friday evening, when Luka got home from her dance practice, she was pretty much expecting Miku to talk about some awesome sale going on. High school kids were prone to invade the malls at this time for absolutely no reason other than to waste time loitering, and Luka sighed in self pity at the horrors she was about to go through.

"So, we can buy like five shirts for 25 here," Miku said, pointing out the sale poster on the glass, showing the flood of people inside. For some reason it was like the word sale was dropping a piece of candy in an ant farm, and everything in sight glued onto it. Luka could see all the guys staring at them, standing in the middle of the crowd with their hands tightly joined together, and eying them as if they were interested. Luka felt a surge of jealousy each time someone checked Miku out, and had to pull her closer just to remind herself that Miku would never leave her.

She was soon pulled in and exposed to the brightly lit shop with pop music in the background, and preppy girls picking off clothes from the rack like candy, pressing them against their bodies and checking in the mirror before heading to the fitting rooms in the back. Miku was one of them, who immediately pulled out everything she thought was interesting into her arms, forcing most of it into Luka's before running off into the back herself, never letting Luka get a say in anything.

"Oh god," Luka sighed, feeling abnormally cold. The air conditioner was on, but it was the least of her worries; when they came to the mall, it was like Luka turned into a pink table with enough space to fit everything Miku wanted. With everything she had to hold she never got a chance at holding Miku's hand. Seeing teal hair pop up she jumped and was about to give Miku a piece of her mind before she stopped on the overly tight and revealing shirt she had tried on. Her back was completely exposed, which made Luka's fingers itch with want.

"So?" Miku asked, twirling in her spot, her hair brushing against her back and making Luka bite her tongue. Her skin looked way too soft to be legal, or belong to someone other than a newborn. Out of habit she reached out to slide her fingers against that back and shivered at the warm feeling, feeling drool pile up in her mouth. Swallowing she nodded, having no other words to say. Miku giggled and nodded back, running back to the fitting room to get something else. An employee walked by, and gave Luka an uncomfortable stare, although she didn't mind it much. They got looks wherever they went, so it didn't take long for them to get used to it.

She sighed and stuffed her face into the clothing, imagining Miku in more than one delicious outfit in her mind. Of course, she'd rather have her out of them all the time, but then people would stare at her more than usual so that was a no-go. Miku approached again and wore something that seemed more fitting for someone with... bigger assets. Luka shook her head and lifted something out of her arms, handing it to her. "This one seems better," she said, smiling when Miku took a curious stare and then nodded, heading back once more.

It took about one hour in that store before Miku ended up buying two bags worth of things, smiling in content at her purchases. Luka took one of them to hold her hand, happily swinging them slightly, "So, what next?"

"Hm..." Miku hummed, looking around. There were quite a few stores she liked, and spotting one with enough lights to blind the entire world, she tugged Luka's hand and took her in, laughing at the grumbling pinkette. It was her least favorite store, mainly because everything was so outrageously priced and only catered to people with a petite body; not that Luka was fat in anyway, but she was curvier than most, graced with a great chest and perfect hips. The tiny clothes this store provided could never show off her figure without making her look like a mom trying to be a teenager again.

The women coming to them paid the most attention to Miku, trying to get her to buy all the latest clothes they had, whilst ignoring Luka at the same time. Feeling annoyed, Luka sauntered off to the fitting rooms where they had a circle of plushy seats for people to sit and marvel at the people trying things on, but she simply plopped down and crossed her arms. The younger looking women stared at her in confusion, seeing as she chose the seat right in the middle of their group.

"A-anyway," one woman coughed with a laugh, waving her hand. The brown-haired woman next to her nodded, as if her story was_ that _interesting. "I'm thinking of breaking up with him..." some of them gasped as if it was a huge story.

Luka wanted to slip away and avoid listening to her drama about her boyfriend's suspicious attitude, sneaking away all the time and outright blaming him for their relationship troubles. She scoffed a little and felt prided that her relationship could definitely outshine anyone around her.

"Luka," Miku whispered from her door, beckoning her over. Ignoring the glances and whispers, Luka smirked and headed over, sneaking into the dressing room to help aid in anything Miku wanted, her eyes wandering everywhere on her body and her fingers suddenly burning with want. She let out a breath from her nose and stepped closer, enough so she was nearly touching Miku's exposed back. "Are you going to hurry up or what?" Miku snapped, her face completely red.

Sure they had been naked in front of each other without a care before, and certainly had sex more than most people, but out in public with Luka simply standing there and wearing another tight fitting dress wasn't helping her body at all.

"S-sorry..." Luka breathed, reaching down to pull the zipper, but stopped, and leaned in closer so Miku could hear her nearly inaudible pants, sounding more like a dehydrated dog with each second they spent in the small compartment. Shaking her head, Luka swallowed the sand in her throat and let out her tongue to slide across Miku's shoulder blades, pressing their bodies close to each other so the tealette couldn't escape.

However, Miku was more than lenient about it and let out a soft moan, allowing Luka to push her body against the wall, the cool feeling almost overwhelming. "Luka..." she shakily breathed, reaching behind her to run a finger down Luka's cheek. "We're gonna get caught..."

Luka smirked into her neck and spun her around to kiss her, biting her bottom lip before licking it, "We won't. Just stay quiet..." Looking down, she almost groaned in unnecessary want at the sight of the dress slipping down, exposing Miku's bare breasts, "You didn't wear a bra today?" She smirked when Miku shook her head, pointing to it on the floor. Her approaching statement was cut short when Luka went straight into her chest and mauled her breasts with her teeth, her forehead beginning to pepper with sweat.

Miku stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Luka's neck, lifting her head to crash their lips together, muffling their mingling breaths and moans, especially when Miku's knee unexpectedly made itself comfortable in between Luka's thighs, rubbing and grinding as much as she could with her jeans being in the way. "Take them off," she demanded, running her nails down Luka's chest. In a flash it was like watching a magician, when nearly all of Luka's clothes were gone aside from her shoes, making Miku's eyes darken.

It was like watching a cat circle around its prey, not knowing when it was going to strike. All Luka could do was wait until Miku made her move, but with little common sense she had left, she started slowly descending, the dress in her hands to make Miku almost as equally nude as she was, throwing it off to the side as it was unwanted. "Your skin is so soft," she moaned, sliding her hands all over Miku's lower body, loving how soft and sweet smelling she was.

"You idiot," Miku mumbled, shaking her head with a smile, "Get up here and kiss me." She pulled Luka up by her hand and pushed her against the other wall, smirking into her neck at their convenient spot. While people were in fact sitting just feet away from the door, the bottom of the fitting rooms were completely pressed against the floor and the ceiling, making it a sort of private room for the two of them.

Luka shuddered at the feeling of Miku's hand going to the spot she wanted her most, but found herself shuddering even more when she felt the icy cold mirror press against her back, and almost cried in surprise when her legs were lifted, forcing her even higher on the reflector. "M-Miku, I...!" she said, interrupted when she felt Miku's tongue sliding against her inner thighs, hand massaging her chest as much as she could, inching ever so closely to Luka's core.

A knock stopped them, and Miku started sucking on her skin, looking up to tell her to answer it. Yelling out all sorts of death threats, Luka cleared her sex-ridden throat and shook her head, "Yes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll find another one," a woman said, her voice fading into the background. Luka looked down and was about to yell at Miku for letting them into such a situation when her head tipped back, a loud, sultry moan slid out of her throat, her knees instinctively clenching around Miku's head.

Teal eyes found hers, but Luka was left out of the hand holding party, seeing as Miku let her left hand accompany her tongue, rubbing against her clit in such a dirty and rough way, especially since she wouldn't let her stare falter one bit, even when she began to work her tongue even more. Luka held up a hand to her mouth, the other pushing Miku's head down to feel one of her normal pig tails, wanting to at least touch her; she could feel her orgasm coming, and once again it was only a matter of when.

Taking a long, hard lick and removing her fingers the moment Luka's breathing started to get louder and uncontrollable, Miku lowered her and inserted her fingers all the way, roughly pushing in as much as she could before biting Luka's pulse point, kissing her when her moan was nearly a scream and would definitely attract attention.

Sticky fluids seeped down onto her fingers and arm, dripping when Miku removed them. Holding them up, she lifted her foot onto the seat, closing around Luka's left side and leaving enough room to smile and push her already covered fingers inside of herself, wincing at the feel at first before her mouth was pressed against Luka's ear, slow and quiet moans invading her senses.

Yet another knock, this time from an employee saying something about their time inside the fitting room, and Luka growled, wrapping her arms around Miku's waist. "Look lady, she has a lot of clothes so we're just trying on different outfits to see what she likes, it takes a long ass time!" she yelled, before adding in some of her opinion, "I hate this as much as you do, but you know... some girls – ow!"

She glared at the tealette, and ignored the employee once Miku's hand started to jerk harder and faster, her breathing starting to become hoarse exhales of air. Luka bit her ear and hummed against it, "Come, Miku. Let the whole store hear you..."

Of course, she didn't actually mean it, but she did flinch away when Miku did, her own juices starting to cover her hand once again. Her voice was like something between a shrill scream and a shout of excitement, both of which decimated Luka's ear drums. "Yes! This is the one!" she yelled, her eyes locking with Luka's in an evil manner.

_Why you little... _

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the dressing room right now!" the employee yelled, the jingle of keys alarming them. Miku hurriedly threw something on while Luka put her clothes back on, not liking the feel or smell of her ruined panties. When they both looked presentable, the door opened, the two pretending like they were examining an outfit.

Luka jerked in the direction of the blushing employee, who looked at them in suspicion. Of course, the mirror was smeared with sweat, and there was an odd stain on the plushy white carpet; it didn't take a genius to figure it out, and she turned her head away, "Th-that's a... _very_ cute outfit, ma'am. Oh , look! I think I see a customer in need!"

With that, she hurried off and they were allowed to take a sigh of relief. Luka waited until Miku got the things she wanted before they walked out, Luka shivering in want again when she felt Miku's fingers, suddenly soft and feeling a little more than warm. She covered her mouth to avoid looking weird, but her flushed cheeks all the way to the other store were more than enough to convince Miku that she was in need of some help.

A few hours, lots of purchases and some getting kicked out of stores later, they sat across from each other at the food court, Miku feeling especially energized, showing it by her glowing aura that surrounded her, compared to Luka's overly exhausted one. "When you top... you _top_," she groaned, rubbing her forehead against one of the many bags surrounding them.

"So... should we pick some more outfits for you? Maybe in... _Victoria's Secret_?"

Luka stood and threw her remaining garbage away, ignoring the fact that the mall would be closing in an hour, "Heck yes. I think at this point we need some new stuff, don't you think?" She winked and grabbed the bags, nearly pulling Miku out of her seat before she could even utter a word.

Sometimes shopping wasn't so bad after all. That was, of course, until some random, lanky high school kid tried flirting with her girlfriend.

* * *

_**AN**_

Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't uncomfortable detailing the whole... climaxing business. But dammit this is shameless smut! I should be allowed to detail and be as perverted and wicked as possible!

Anyway, hope you liked it!


	5. Dance Meets

I'm so glad I can make you guys laugh and love this. So I tried my best to write as quick as I could! If anyone has seen the dance to Magnet, that's what this was based off of.

ALSO. OMG LOOK. My cover art was drawn by the amazing K. Altarfsoul! Thank you so much for making this!

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid's not mine

* * *

_**Dance Meets**_

Every Tuesday and Thursday, Luka would go to her dance studio to do just as the name suggested: dance. Miku, on the other hand, sat at home like some stump, watched TV and cooked dinner while waiting for her to come home. So it was a random Thursday night when Miku suggested that she head with her to meet her "dance crew."

"You sure?" Luka asked nervously, more worried about making Miku feel neglected since she never asked. It wasn't like Miku was allergic to or hated dancing; she never showed an interest so Luka never asked her if she wanted to join. Gulping, she opened the glass door to let her in first, the people already there paying the most attention to her entrance than they usually did.

The first to come up with a snicker was Lily, elbowing her a bit whilst glancing at the curious Miku, "So this is the infamous girlfriend you hid in the closet with huh?" Luka froze and paled, feeling everyone stare, Miku's eyes impaling her from the suggestion that she was hiding their relationship.

So she did the first thing to came to mind, and that was striking Lily's nose with her palm, forcing her to tumble backwards. "What was that for?!" the blonde yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks. Miki ran from the corner to glare at Luka, making her feel even worse than she did before; everyone knew Miki was pretty much obsessed with Lily to the point she knew _everything_ down to her P.O. Box number... but she was almost like Miku in every way aside from her private affairs.

"Hmph," the redhead huffed, pulling Lily to the back with her near the bathrooms to clean her up. Her brother simply stood there with a nosebleed of his own, but soon wiped it away when he realized Luka was staring at him in a not-so comforting way.

Miku grabbed her hand and stole her attention with a slap to her cheeks, keeping her face in place, "You guys don't do drugs here, do you?" she demanded, nearly making the pinkette choke on air. Giggling, Miku let her go and hopped over the previously bleeding Akaito, striking up a conversation in no time.

"A-anyway!" Luka coughed, lifting up her duffel bag containing her clothes. "Akaito, you wanna show Miku what we've been doing while I go change?" she asked, pointing to the bathrooms. The single male in the room nodded his head and started to explain in a serious tone about the song, Luka trying her best not to glance at the glaring Miki as she walked by her.

It was hard enough that she had subconsciously decided to use karate on someone out of random, but it just had to be Lily, the one person who had a red chihuahua sticking to her legs, barking at anyone who came within inches of her. Miki wasn't a bad person, but she was when someone messed with Lily. Luka could never really stress that enough.

The bathrooms were pretty disgusting despite the posh look and cleanliness the main room presented. The stalls were purely steel, the ground was covered in black stains and it always smelled like fish... which didn't really need any explanations. Luka gagged the moment she walked in, trying to keep her eyes from watering due to the sour stench invading her pure orbs. "Oh god..." she groaned, keeping her bag off the floor at all times, nearly ripping her clothes just to make the process faster.

Of course it didn't help when she needed her currently occupied hands to put on her dancing clothes, and she whimpered the moment her pink duffel became tainted with suspicious black spots and stains, ruining the perfect clean streak she had going for herself.

Eventually, once she walked out and took a large gulp of fresh air, her brain managed to clear up and let her think properly. Her sweats clung to her legs and her shirt sagged over her shoulder, revealing her bra strap a bit, gaining Miku's attention. The tealette ran away from Akaito and stared at Luka, not even moving when Luka tried stepping back. "You've never worn this stuff at home before," Miku stated, her face going red a bit.

"Well, that's because I sweat in these clothes... I'd stink... if I did..." Luka gulped, noticing her eyes slipping between being focus and not being focused, her hands placed over her breasts by inches. "Miku?"

Lily slapped her shoulders, giving her an evil grin, "How about we partner up, huh? Today's song is Magnet!" She pulled Luka away from her suddenly-horny girlfriend and smirked, the tissue sticking out of her nostrils not making her not very capable of being taken serious. She patted Luka's head and leaned in a bit, "Payback!"

Akaito shrugged at the suggestion and picked up the remote to the stereo, looking at the wall of mirrors to make sure everyone was in place, almost laughing when he saw Miki's depressed face; it was her favorite dance, especially since she loved it when Lily hugged her. His own partner ran up to him, not looking too happy herself. Meiko was always in a mood, so he didn't really think much of it. "One, two..." he clicked the play button and got into his mode when the piano played.

Luka watched Miku and Miki slowly start the dance compared to everyone else, allowing her eyes to take in how easily Miku made the dance look, Miki a little surprised herself. The way her hips moved, the way her casual clothes clung to her body and made her curves pop out... Luka danced but knew her mind wasn't in the right place. She could see herself in the mirror eying Miku, and forced her eyes to the ground, watching her feet move on their own.

"Come on, Romeo," Lily laughed, pulling her closer when it was time; she could see the jealousy pulse through Luka's eyes as she saw Miki blush when Miku took the lead a few seconds later, glancing up at Lily and Luka before hiding her face. The mirrors only served to show her embarrassment even more.

Both women froze and looked at each other, stopping their dancing to quietly think up a solution. "Switch!" Luka demanded, forcing Akaito to stop the music, Meiko glaring at them from behind his shoulder. The pinkette stole Miku away from the redhead, and Lily took Miki, defensively hugging her.

"This is all mine," the blonde pouted, her tissues falling out to let her nosebleed out, but whether it was from being a pervert or not was not up to them to decide.

Miku pressed herself against Luka, wrapping her arms around her neck with a kiss to her cheek, "You pervert... do you always watch girls' butts when they dance?" She smiled in amusement, but Luka shuddered when she saw cold, dead jealousy shimmering in those innocent teal eyes. A tug on her hold made Luka shake her head.

"No..." she mumbled quietly, leaning her head down into her shoulder to kiss her skin, feeling more at ease. "Just your butt," Luka smirked and reached down to squeeze her butt, earning a squeal and a slap to her nose.

Akaito cleared his throat, and tilted his head, "Now, girls?" He wasn't older, but he certainly acted like he was. Luka blushed and nodded, sighing when she had to separate herself and Miku. Being behind her though, her eyes had to glance down to Miku's legs again, her shorts riding up and revealing a bit too much skin for anyone but herself to see.

When the music started and she heard that piano, Luka suddenly felt an urge to dance as perfect as she could, whether to impress herself or Miku, or both it didn't matter. But in her moves she could see Miku smiling at her, her own lips stretching upwards.

"Now aren't you awesome?" she whispered when they came together. Luka smirked and lightly bit her ear, breathing into it before stepping away, leaving Miku to stand there for a few seconds before realizing she was being left behind. "You asshole," Miku hissed, kicking her leg as payback.

The more they got into the dance, the more distracted Luka became; somehow, it was like Miku already knew the dance by heart and was doing everything perfectly and in sync with everyone. Luka, however, was like a newbie and could barely concentrate on what she was doing, her mind too occupied with the sight of Miku's hips and thighs and butt and curves, her face red and about to combust.

_I want to touch her... I wanna touch her so bad... _she thought, her mind being consumed with every little dirty thing she could come up with, already hearing Miku's moaning in her ear. She felt something wet slide down her nose but shook her head, not wanting to make it a big deal.

Luka held her tight and refrained from breathing too loudly, the dance mixed in with being sexually frustrated was beginning to weigh heavily on her shoulders. "I can't..." she whispered, spinning to create a little distance. Miku gasped at the feeling of Luka's knee pressing against her, dancing close enough to feel her but far enough to look like she was dancing right.

"N-not now..." she weakly breathed, feeling like the room's temperature had just risen considerably at random. Luka's knee was grinding into her, and she could feel her panties and shorts beginning to get soggy, not exactly something to feel when dancing. "L-Luka..."

Then, the song was over. However, a slower, romantic song started playing, making Lily scoff and step away to sit down in the corner where the drinks were set up, her face telling everyone she wasn't interested in dancing to this. Luka managed to hear the change in music and pulled Miku closer, turning to sit down as well, except far away from Lily and those who could hear them.

Sitting down, Miku could feel how much she wanted Luka just by the feeling of being pressed against the floor. Luka stared at her the whole time she drank out of her water bottle, and looked around before dumping some of it onto her fingers, the sound of it hitting the floor getting Akaito's attention. "Sorry!" she called, voice deeper than usual.

All she could imagine was Miku's body moving in such a sensual way, almost as if she was asking Luka to ravish her right there and then. If nobody was around she would have done anything and everything to her that she wanted. "Miku..." she whispered, falling to her knees to face her, blocking her from everyone's view.

"Just stay quiet."

Miku covered her mouth when Luka wasted no time in getting her fingers inside her, but she did take her time when it came to sliding them, making her that much more tempted to scream. She could see the curious eyes pointing at them, but she managed to shake her head and make them turn away, going back to pressing her head against the wall when Luka started twisting her fingers, which made them go deeper than usual. It didn't hurt but it started to feel a little too uncomfortable with how deep they were getting, so Miku had to push on her hand to get her to stop. "That's... too intense, Luka..." she breathed, her body shaking and sweating.

Instead of complying, and instead of changing what she was doing, Luka simply looked around until she whispered something to herself, reaching her slimy fingers out to grab the remote Akaito used for the speaker. It was thin with a few buttons, and she figured he wouldn't mind if she took out the batteries. Throwing them to the side, Luka leaned forward to kiss Miku's forehead before sliding it into her.

Now they _had_ tried toys before, and while it was an amazing experience to Luka, Miku didn't find it entirely great and refused to be stimulated with anything but Luka's fingers or tongue; she was a woman who preferred the natural aspects of sex and that didn't bother Luka at all. It sometimes turned her on even more knowing Miku would rather reach her peak with Luka making her do it rather than some plastic object.

However, now it seemed she didn't mind it, as the moment the remote went into her, she nearly cried out in obvious pleasure, her entire body shaking. Luka shuddered at the sight, her sweats literally sticking to her entire lower half, the urge to take them off getting higher and higher despite the fact that she couldn't. Instead, she removed her left hand from Miku's hips, and roamed inside her sweats until she felt her heat, aching to be touched.

"Oh no," Miku whispered, taking her hand out of there to let her right hand enjoy the feeling. Her hand shook a little, but she managed to finally get where she wanted; her fingers didn't get as far as she wanted, so she settled with simply rubbing her fingers against Luka's clit, relishing in the hot and sticky feeling.

She let out a shivering moan when the remote hit a pretty delicate spot, and she tried to bite her lip to conceal her voice, eventually covering it with one hand. Looking around, she song was still going and had only hit the chorus, which meant they had a few minutes until the song ended. Luka was slowly and carefully moving her hips to add more friction against her fingers, and Miku curled them as an answer, forcing Luka to slump over a bit with a breathy intake, pushing the remote deeper into her, pressing it against her own clit harshly but not uncomfortably.

"Ah... Luka..." she moaned, clawing at her shoulder to release her pent up need to scream. She could see Luka cared little about where they were now, but still managed to look as professional and normal as she could. Miku could feel herself getting closer, and felt all her fluids begin to slide through the small spaces the remote allowed, completely ruining her shorts; they were a pretty bright orange, so it'd be impossible to walk around and not be questioned.

"Oi, where's the remote?" they heard Akaito ask, the music fading into the background. His footsteps got closer and closer until Luka jumped off of Miku, hiding it behind her back. Miku took a drink of water to cool herself off, squeezing her legs as tight as she could, but that triggered her climax almost instantly, forcing her to bite the top of the bottle harshly. Akaito stopped upon seeing her shaking and beet red face, turning to the confused Luka with a frown. "Is she sick? You brought her to dance when she's not feeling well?" he demanded, almost towering over her in a menacing way. Akaito was almost the father of everyone when it came to their well-being, it was sometimes irritating.

Luka, having wiped as much as she could off the remote, and putting the batteries back in, she placed it next to her back without him noticing. "I'll... I'll take her home then..." she weakly whispered, feeling embarrassed at the fact Miku was able to do that with almost no noises coming out of her mouth. Getting up, she gathered her things and pointed her foot at the remote. He watched as she wrapped her arm around Miku's shoulder, the duffel covering the wet spots on her shorts. "You didn't tell me you weren't feeling good!" she yelled in mock surprise, loud enough for Lily and Miki to hear her.

Inside the bathroom, Luka found her front being pressed against the dirty wall, both herself and Miku about to gag when they stepped in. Miku, using her back as support, had her feet on the stall to keep her airborne, refusing to let her clothes touch the ground, especially since she had to change into Luka's previously used jeans. They didn't fit as well as she thought, and they sagged a bit, but she smiled when Luka spun her around to carry her out. "Pretend like you're super tired, okay?" she asked, making sure all their things were with them.

"Sorry guys," she quietly whispered once she came out to meet with concerned eyes, especially Miki. Luka almost wanted to glue her to Lily like always to prevent her from falling for Miku, but kept walking to the door, "I'll make sure she gets enough rest, so don't worry." Miku's face was flushed and her skin was almost ghostly pale, most likely from not being properly satisfied, but they all took it seriously.

Meiko frowned at her in disapproval, shaking her head once she laughed awkwardly and left, the fresh air relieving her of the tension from inside the dance studio. Miku tightly hugged her and nuzzled her nose into her neck, making Luka smile and adjust her position on her back. "You should go into acting," she suggested.

"No way. Then I'll be away from you all the time," Miku pouted, placing a kiss on her neck where her nose was. Luka laughed as they got closer to her car and lifted Miku to her seat like a child, even going as far as putting her seat belt on. "Luka," she called, waiting until the pinkette was in the car, where she gave her a curious stare. Miku simply wiggled her fingers, lightly licking them with a moan. "We still have business... so hurry up, let's go home." She fluttered her eyes a little, rubbing Luka's thigh with her hand, edging closer to the spot where Luka hadn't been touched that much.

Ten minutes later, Luka was bashing her head into the steering wheel when Miku's fingers filled her to the brim and a cop was walking up to the window for speeding.

"Miku you don't play fair..." she moaned, her forehead triggering the horn.

* * *

_**AN**_

I don't know why this chapter entertained me so much. I also love Miku being the teasing one in the relationship.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Restrooms

Nosebleeds galore! Now who didn't see this one coming?

I gave this one a little more romantic flavor to it, but it's still as shameless as ever!

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

_**Restrooms**_

Miku leaned against her chair, her head sinking downward and her eyes stuck on the ceiling, dimmed lights hitting them and blinding her despite how lowly lit they were. Jazz music played in the background, candles flickered around her and gave off a very romantic aura.

Of course, it would have made her feel relaxed, had her date not been running late.

"Where is she?" the angered tealette groaned against her palm, not liking the feeling of sweat appearing on her skin so quickly at the thought of people staring at her, sitting alone at her table. Her sharp posture and angry eyes created a veil around her body, keeping any curious waiters out and allowing only one person in; however that one person happened to be late, leaving only a, _Sorry, stuck at work! _text that became ineffective an hour ago.

She tried texting again, calling, even emailing and messaging her through Facebook, getting nothing in return. Luka wasn't one to forget plans, especially date plans they had been looking forward to for a week due to their heavy schedules, so Miku shouldn't have been worried. Obviously, she didn't expect to be left waiting over an hour at some table where the handsome waiter kept trying to talk her into dating him.

"Ma'am?" he asked once again, although this time he sounded a bit more concerned and professional. He was carrying a heavy load of dishes, making her feel a little worse, "If your date isn't showing up... I'm afraid you'll be asked to either order or give up your table for someone else..."

Miku shot out of her seat and shook her head, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "It's fine, I'll just leave," she said politely, beginning her walk of shame to the door. Her silky navy blue dress brushed against her freshly shaved legs and made her shudder at the feeling, blinking away the tears. It was nearing nine, but it didn't matter as her anticipated date night had been promptly ruined. "I'm going to kill her," she growled, stomping away to her car.

"Miku!"

Not even turning around, Miku waited until she felt Luka's arms wrap around her, and pull her close until she could feel Luka's erratic heartbeat. "God, I'm so sorry... Ruko, that ass, made me stay to print out more paperwork and wouldn't let me go until it was done so I had to work overtime and it was horrible..." Luka breathed, pressing her lips against her exposed neck, hands sliding down to her hips before settling on her waist. "Did I make you wait long?"

Miku chuckled and looked her in the eye, placing a hand on one of hers with a smile, "No. No you didn't..." she turned around to admire the tight fitting black suit Luka wore, noticing how perfectly it hugged her waist and breasts to accentuate them. "You look hot," she deadpanned, pulling her back into the building she left and surprising quite a few patrons sitting inside.

Once they got to a different table, somewhere in the middle with some people giving them stares, Miku smiled up at her, forcing Luka to shudder a little. "So. How was work?" she casually asked, playing with the corner of her menu. She watched the way Luka fiddled with her phone and cursed at seeing the many missed calls and messages from her girlfriend, resisting the urge to lash out like an interrogator. Luka had a reason for being late and she had to accept that.

Looking up, Luka smiled with guilt written all over her face, reaching out to lace their fingers together. "I'm really sorry... but you _did_ wait long! You should've waited at home for me..." she said, shaking her head with an apologetic frown.

Miku shook her head and bonked her on the head with her menu, catching the attention of some people. "You idiot, I _didn't, _okay? Anyway, what are you thinking of getting?" she buried her head into said menu and looked up innocently to make Luka's heart swoon, forcing her to look down in embarrassment.

"Uh... what's under–"

"No being cheap this time. I'm paying, anyway," Miku interrupted, not taking her eyes off of the pictures of food in her hands. Luka gulped and nodded, looking around for anything herself.

It was a while, and even after ordering their drinks she was still confused, which forced Miku to sigh and giggle at her, "Okay, I'll just order the same thing for both of us. You okay with that?"

Luka nodded, closing her menu with a sigh of relief, "You know I hate it when you spend so much on me..." She gave Miku a puppy dog look and drooped her head when her girlfriend failed to be moved. "Miku..."

Then, that same waiter, much more uptight and a little irritated, stood straight up, his hands shaking a little while his eyes locked onto Luka's. "Are you ready to order yet... ladies?" he asked, his voice concealing his annoyance. Miku scoffed silently and quickly did her thing while Luka watched, soft teal eyes taking in how beautiful she looked; from her messy bun with strands of hair falling over her ears to her slender neck just waiting to be marked...

She covered her mouth and kicked herself, biting her tongue from the pain. Luka could see that the waiter was a little agitated, and had to hold back from snapping at him, but then she thought about it and ended up thinking about snapping at Miku's silky white neck, her tongue slipping out to lick her fingers a bit.

"Luka?" Miku asked, raising an eyebrow once he left with an unnecessary huff. "You okay?" Luka jumped in her seat when she felt her foot lightly pressing against her leg.

Nodding, she took a gulp of the water sitting on the table, the cold feeling ending up cooling her off and letting her calm down. Sighing, she set the cup down and stared at Miku staring at the lipstick stain she left on the glass. "Something up?" she teased, letting her own foot rubbing against Miku's leg with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Miku realized the kind of game they were playing, and with the help of the table cloth covering their feet, she took off her heel and let it accidentally slip against Luka's thigh, forcing her to grip the table a little too hard with a gasp. "No. But if you were a guy _something_ would definitely be up right now," she winked, blowing her a kiss.

They were a couple that openly showed their love for each other; so doing this in a restaurant was like waking up in the morning. It was just something they did and it felt natural to do it, but Miku could see some people giving them suspicious glares, as if they were being some sort of inconvenience for them. She rolled her eyes and glared back, her eyes forcing them away and leaving them alone. This was why she hated open tables.

Soon enough, a nicer, gentler waitress came by with their drinks, setting down a pink drink in front of Miku and a sort of milky looking drink in front of Luka. "Enjoy," she smiled, quickly getting to another table. Luka watched her for a few seconds and took a sip from her drink, breathing in relief, then in pain when she felt her leg getting kicked.

"You pervert," Miku huffed, averting her eyes to avoid looking at Luka directly. Her cheeks turned pink when Luka hummed in confusion, stirring her drink with little less than curiosity. "Idiot!"

"Wh-what?" Luka jumped out of her seat when Miku did, following her to what she guessed was the bathroom, grabbing her wrist the moment the door flew open, revealing a woman wiping her hands. Gulping she waited until she walked out to check for others and pull Miku closer to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Okay, what was that?"

Miku looked away again, crossing her arms, "Nothing." Her curt retort somehow made Luka a little more irritated than it should've, and she tightened her hold on the tealette's shoulders.

It took them a long time, five people using the bathroom to be exact, until Miku caved and buried her face into Luka's neck, gripping her clothes tightly. "You staring at that waitress... it made me jealous," she whispered, rubbing her palms into Luka's sides. "So it made me mad..."

Luka kissed the top of her head and shook her, "You're the idiot!" She heard the door opening yet again and quickly pulled her into the biggest stall, hoping the person walking in wasn't disabled. "You honestly think I'd go for someone like that?" she whispered into her ear, nearly crushing their bodies together.

"W-well... I can't help it–"

To stop the cycling around, Luka simply kissed her, pulling back enough to take a pint of air and go back in, feeling Miku caving into her body. "_Never_ be jealous, okay?" Luka asked, her chest hurting at the thought of being with someone else.

Miku hummed her answer and pulled her back in, stepping backwards until she felt the handlebar, Luka helping her sit on it. She laughed when they pulled back again, looking down at their position, "You sure our stuff is safe?"

"Pfft," the pinkette scoffed, pointing down to their purses sitting comfortably on the clean floor. With Miku's attention not on her, she leaned in for a surprise kiss on her cheek, smiling. "Even if they were out there, I'd still wait until we were done."

Bumping her forehead with her hand, Miku sighed and shook her head, "Idiot." She placed her arms on Luka's shirt and started to unbutton it until she reached the buttons on her jacket, removing those until all she could see was Luka's bra, leaning in to kiss them, scraping her teeth against her skin while she started to pull down the barrier to release her second favorite part of Luka.

"Mm," Luka moaned quietly into her ear, loving how gentle Miku was with her chest, although with how much her knees were ground against her crotch area, she didn't know if being gentle was really what she wanted. She bit her lip to keep shut when Miku bit her nipple quite harshly, the pain turning into pleasure when her tongue soothed it, somehow knowing she had hurt her a little. "Miku..."

Her suit was slowly peeled away, a cold breeze reaching her legs, followed by warmth from Miku's fingers, creating a Luka smoothie as she was promptly reduced to nothing but a puddle. The tealette wasted no time seeing as she felt how wet Luka was and pushed as gently as she could, entering her at a snail's pace. Luka's hands clutched at her waist tighter, trying to keep her voice down but failing a little.

"Shh," Miku whispered, licking Luka's lips to push her tongue into her mouth, her left hand replacing her mouth, massaging and feeling every inch of her breasts as she could, hearing how Luka's moaning was beginning to worsen, her mind in another world.

So she stopped to watch her reaction.

The first thing Luka did was begin to circle her hips, eyes closed and focused on getting to her climax, and Miku smiled at how cute she was, kissing her neck,"I love you."

Luka nodded, biting her ear lightly in response, "Me too..." Her breath hitched when she felt Miku move her fingers again, feeling her having a hard time because of her sitting position, so Luka leaned back a little, her breasts now freely pointing upwards and giving Miku a great angle to simply inch forward a little to get to them, which she did with a smile.

When she felt Luka clench against her fingers, she also felt a lot more stickiness surrounding them, which meant she was literally seconds away from her peak, so she removed her mouth from her fairly loved breasts and kissed her hard, taking in the deep moan that came along with everything spilling around her hand, a very nice sweet smell invading her nose.

Miku raised her hand and marveled at the sight of how much had come out of her lover, but ignored it when she knew it was her turn with the way she felt Luka's hands quickly leave her waist, trailing down her thighs. So sticky hand and all, she leaned back to watch a flustered Luka clean herself, using the toilet paper to wipe down the slightly ruined inside of her pants, hoping it wouldn't smell later.

"Ah," she muttered, jumping off the bar and wincing at the numb feeling of her hips, "I brought an extra."

Luka dropped everything she was doing to look at her, her expression nearly blank, as if it was normal for her to do this. "You what?" she asked dully, watching as Miku pulled out an extra set of panties, reaching out to hand her a black laced one. "You planned this."

Nodding, Miku smiled and winked, "Just so you know... I'm not wearing any right now." She giggled when she saw Luka nearly rip off her clothing to replace her dirty underwear for the new one, pulling up her pants and slipping back into her heels to face Miku good as new, her skin glowing.

"So is my order ready, ma'am?" Luka whispered, fairly impressed they kept so quiet in the bathroom. Her trek downstairs wasn't exactly the best seeing as she had to keep Miku's dress on, but it was worth it when she felt her soft skin, going back into relishing at how lucky she was to be with her. Humming, she kissed her way up, slowly lifting her dress until she could feel the heat reaching her cheeks, her eyes looking mischievously up at the blushing Miku. Licking her lips, she bit her lip and winked, "Let's eat~"

Miku groaned, and covered her mouth with her still sticky hand when Luka went all out, even lightly biting her clit, her tongue doing all the work inside her, feeling oddly more arousing than usual, the smooth muscle moving inside of her sending her over the edge quickly, but not enough to completely make her orgasm. With her legs literally spread wide for all–all being Luka–to see, she was completely at the mercy of her girlfriend, and the position made it easier for Luka to reach her sweet spot.

"Ah!" she yelled, tears spilling from how good it felt, hoping nobody could hear her. Luka caressed her cheek with one hand, the other keeping her hips in place, feeling them shaking and wanting to move. "L-Luka, I'm...!"

Nodding, Luka smirked and let her teeth scrape against Miku's most sensitive bud, her tongue reaching and curling in as deep as it could, her eyes filling with white despite Miku being the one receiving the pleasure. Her moan was quiet, almost like someone coughing a little, although she looked more like someone who had won the lottery.

Licking anything else that she deemed easy to clean, she reached into Miku's bag to pull out her set of extra panties and slowly slid them on, spending a few seconds to feel her thighs, kissing them before standing. "All right then..." she laughed, picking up their purses.

Miku latched onto her arm, her face flushed although it seemed as though she had just applied a bit of make up, whereas Luka was glowing proudly, tearing through the restaurant as if she owned the place. Miku giggled and snuggled against her shoulder, hiding her right eye from view, "Our table might have been taken..."

"Nope!" Luka replied sternly, her smile taking the tealette's breath away as if this was their first date. When they got back to their table, Luka smirked and pushed in Miku's chair before getting back into hers, staring at her with this diamond-like look in her eyes. Miku, once again, found herself playing footsies with her until the same waiter came up to them and took their orders, his smile naturally coming to him as he watched the two laugh and smile amongst each other.

* * *

"Okay, okay, once I can down this all, you can drive us home," Luka said, leaning against the table with her face hidden behind a rather tall margarita glass, the white liquid intimidating to even the most hard drinkers, or so the staff said. Her eyes glimmered with something only Miku could call stupidity, but it also reflected her sudden burst of pride.

Miku shook her head and placed her chin in her hand with a smile, nodding to let her start, "I'm still driving home even if you don't finish it." She stared at the huge amount of liquor and doubted Luka would be able to finish half of it.

The challenge was something Luka found in the menu, the deal being: drink it all and the meal was free. And Luka being Luka, chased after the thought of not paying for the fancy food, took the challenge like it was nothing.

Of course, after the sixth or so chug of the liquor, Miku was paying the bill and dragging a woozy Luka who had just ruined her clothes with vomit. "But I'm... I can drink harder... than all them!" her stinky pink-haired girlfriend yelled as Miku covered her chest in napkins before strapping her seat belt on.

"Yes you are," she agreed, nodding her head as she pulled out. Luka's head hit the window a little, her eyes blank and showing just how awful of a challenge she had just done. "Are you feeling okay?" As much as she loved Luka, Miku would never allow her to throw up in _her_ car.

Luka hummed and nodded, closing her eyes. "Mmm... fine?" she replied, sounding almost unsure of how she was feeling; after that she fell asleep, the evidence being her rather loud breathing. Miku almost wanted to speed just so she could revel at the sight, but shook her head, instead smiling at a successful date night.

"We'll have to do this again, when we have time," she whispered to herself, reaching over to take Luka's limp hand in hers, lifting it for a small kiss. Then her eyes deadpanned and she dropped it, glaring at her a little, "With _no alcohol _this time. You're like a teenage boy when it comes to drinking sometimes..."

Luka lifted her head to meet her eyes, making Miku's cheeks turn a bright pink. "Love you, Miku..." she drawled with a smile, getting one out of the tealette, who had to pinch her cheek when she once again fell asleep.

"Yeah, yeah... love you too."

* * *

_**AN**_

I made it sound like it's over! D: But do not fret, it is not close to ending!

Hope you liked it!


	7. Family Dinners

Oh school, how you brutally screw me over. You totally threw me off and stressed me out.

But enough of that! Enjoy this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid's not mine

* * *

_**Family Dinners**_

Luka bit her lip at the feel of someone's foot going up her leg in slow sensual movements, but felt her libido drop when all she saw was a happy smiling face chatting animatedly with her parents. "Hey mom, can you pass the salt please?" she asked calmly, watching as her mother stopped the conversation to hand it to her; at the same time, Miku's face turned into one of extreme naughtiness, forcing Luka to dump way too much of the substance onto her food.

"Come now Luka," her father berated her, making her feel like a child again with her clumsy habits. In turn, she spotted Miku's face turn dreadfully evil the moment her mom looked away and stuck her tongue out at her.

Her dad smacked the back of her head, forcing her teeth to fall down and crush her sensitive tongue. "Luka, now I know you _and_ Miku are childish, but please, not at the table," he said, giving both of them a hard stare. Miku glared at him and huffed, stuffing her mouth with food and imitating a pouting child quite well. Luka's father simply shook his head and sighed at her actions, glaring at Luka in warning if she copied her girlfriend.

"Pfft," her mom chuckled into her palms, hiding her face away from the girls' awestruck faces, and ignored Luka when she sent her an angry wave of glares. "Oh come on, you were going to do that too, weren't you?" she asked, poking at her food with interest. She had to keep up her skills, otherwise Miku would beat her.

Said young woman sighed and leaned against her chair, her plate nearly empty save for a few things she was picky about, and her eyes caught onto Luka's, letting her foot travel up once again. Luka wore a pair of short shorts, allowing Miku's foot to rub against her soft skin. Despite wearing a sock, she could easily tell that Luka had shaved prior to arriving at her parent's house. Miku couldn't wait to feel that spot with her hands, and licked her lips slowly to show off how turned on she was becoming.

"Miku," Luka mumbled, feeling her foot crawl up her thigh. She bit her lip once she felt Miku's toes brush against the ever growing moist area, her sock somehow sliding off her foot within seconds. "Can you... pass me the vegetables?"

Her naughty girlfriend, eyes full of lust and somehow getting away with it, turned to her mom for the small bowl, handing it to Luka with as normal a smile she could get without blowing their cover. Luka nodded in appreciation and grabbed one of the more larger carrot slices, locking her eyes onto Miku's as she somehow succeeded in making eating food look sexy.

"Anything you do is..." Miku began, her voice thick and deep, scaring the two older adults at the table. She jumped with a tomato red blush, shaking her arms high in the air, "Nothing, nothing!"

Luka's mom stared at her in suspicion, but shook her head with a sigh. "Both of you. Upstairs," she ordered, not letting them get one peep out before they were dragged upstairs by their ears as if they were still children.

Luka tripped over her luggage and fell over, bringing Miku down with her. Of course, like in all the cliché stories, they ended up in a very awkward and intimate position that didn't help their ever growing libido. "I know it must be... hard..." her mom started, interrupting their staring contest.

Miku's knee was rubbing against Luka's jeans, making the area uncomfortably warm. "Nothing's hard!" she yelled, her hands innocently on Luka's chest, feeling through it as subtly as she could. "It's just... your daughter is so tempting," she admitted.

Gasping, the pinkette covered her mouth with her palm. "Don't say that!" she hissed, her face turning red. Her mom simply laughed and helped them up, forcing Luka to uncover her girlfriend's mouth; Miku, being the drama queen she was, flailed her arms around as if she was going to suffocate.

"You don't like being tempting or something?" Miku asked, pressing her chest against Luka's arm, one of her hands slipping underneath her shirt. Her skin was hot and a little sweaty, which only meant one thing to her: she needed to feel that. Everywhere.

"W-well... no, but not in front of my mom," she mumbled in embarrassment, looking up to meet with her mom's awkward gaze. Just then, of course at the right timing, the doorbell rang, indicating the rest of their guests were finally there. Fixing themselves up, the two were promptly scolded about controlling themselves, something they wished they could do.

One of the main reasons Miku accompanied Luka to her parents' house was for her to meet the rest of her family, even if some of them already expressed their dislike for their relationship. It was a quality they both shared: not caring about anyone's opinion.

"Oh! And who is this?!" a short old woman asked, her skin holding more bags than they'd seen at the store. She had a pale salmon head of hair and dark blue eyes underneath her sagging eyelids. Miku gaped at her from the bottom of the stairs and was immediately pulled into a tight hug, "Oh how precious! You must be Luka's girlfriend...!"

She nodded and walked her to the table, making Luka's heart swell with love. Until she was broken in half from a hard tackle coming from her left. "Yo!"

Coughing, Luka gasped for air upon seeing the beanie on the ever famous quarterback from his school's football team, Yuuma. "You trying to kill me?!" she yelled, smacking his head a little. Yuuma was, compared to everyone, extremely tall, forcing Luka to look up a little more than she wanted to so she could meet his eyes.

"No, but you survived, so no big deal."

Having the urge to tackle him but knowing she didn't have the strength, Luka opted to look at the adults surrounding Miku except for a couple, all of them staring at her in disgust. Rolling her eyes she greeted them very shortly before turning back to the table where her food sat, most of it still on her plate from Miku's previous moves.

The old woman sitting next to Miku was probably the girl's favorite out of everyone, despite Yuuma sitting there with compliments flying out of his mouth a mile a minute. Luka was grateful she didn't fall for it, especially since a fuming brunette was standing just feet away with a pan in her hand, ready to hit her boyfriend for being such a player.

"Mizki, why are you holding a pan...?" she asked, walking over to the teenager. Mizki looked up and turned away with a huff, not bothering with an answer. Luka slumped over in place when she found nobody wanted to talk to her, "Such a tsundere family..."

It wasn't until they actually started (or in her case continued) eating, the few who didn't want to be around Luka or Miku going off to their own corner. Luckily, Luka's hand was tightly being held by the tealette's, both of them enjoying the warm energy coming from everyone sitting around them.

That was, until, her grandmother decided to bring up kids; somehow making them think of sex. Luka shuddered when Miku's finger dragged across her thigh, into the space between her legs. She gripped the edge of the table with another wave of shudders, her breathing becoming a bit more erratic than she thought.

"Unf..." she breathed, covering her mouth in embarrassment. Yuuma stopped eating to stare at her while Miku looked concerned, placing her hands on top of her thighs.

"You okay, Luka?" her uncle asked, looking just as worried as everyone else did.

With everyone staring right at her, and her pants utterly ruined, Luka shook her head and stood, Miku urgently getting up as well. "I'll make sure she's all right," she assured everyone, taking the nearly sick Luka upstairs to the bathroom; this time she was literally worried about the pinkette.

Closing the door and locking it, Miku was about to ask what was wrong when her front was pushed up against the white wood, a hand descending into her own jeans, Luka's chin resting on her shoulder. "So. You really think you'd get away with that, huh?" she whispered, nibbling on Miku's ear.

She licked Miku's neck while allowing her fingers to play around inside of her for a bit, making her whispered moans stop, replacing them with silent cries. Then, as soon as she could feel Miku losing it and the increased pressure around her fingers, she stopped, licking her fingers and turning the sink on to wash the sweet scent off her hand.

"Just like that? You _quit_?" Miku nearly screeched, moving to sit on the toilet to go to the bathroom. As soon as she was done, Luka pulled her in for a kiss, nearly crushing their faces together as a sign that she wasn't quitting, and even pinched Miku's already sensitive area a little for fun. Her back was to the door, but the moment she heard someone walk near the door, she let the last few seconds become as passionate as they could get, knowing they wouldn't be together until later in the evening.

Miku moaned into the kiss, melting into Luka's embrace with an even louder moan when Luka's teeth descended onto her neck, causing a fairly large red mark to appear on her previously flawless skin.

Pulling apart, Luka winked at her, "I don't quit, my dear Miku." She reached for the door and opened it elegantly, only to let her confident expression fall apart at the sight of her grandmother standing across the hall, patiently waiting for them. "Oh..."

This time it was Miku's turn to wink at her, and she tugged on Luka's hand to pull her out of the bathroom while smiling at the happy old woman, walking calmly downstairs despite the annoying feeling of her soaked underwear.

"What did I _tell_ you two before they came over?" Luka's mom mumbled harshly in her daughter's ear, making her blood go cold.

The two shared an awkward glance and hurried into the empty living room, away from most of Luka's family. Luka's face was ready to melt off from how hot her skin was, and Miku could already see herself being shut out from everyone on Luka's side of the family.

"Do you think they caught, no... _heard_ us – wait. You?! Heard _you_?!" Luka hissed, plopping down onto the couch. Miku draped herself over her lap and sighed, shaking her head. However, once a few curious pairs of eyes looked over to them, they laughed it off and waved.

Miku pinched her thigh, glaring at her for implying she had no part in what went on. "Just smile and wave – _not_ like that! Do you have any idea of how suspicious that looks?!"

The two continued to bicker like an old married couple throughout the evening, forgetting were they were, no less remembering they had visitors and why they were even arguing (once they began throwing insults about one's time in the shower, it all went downhill). So when they were pulled by their ears and dragged upstairs once again, they realized just how childish they had been.

Standing above the two who were sitting on their knees, Luka's mom shook her head and flicked their foreheads. "I know you two love each other, but there is more to life than just sex," she said, glaring at Luka who had gone completely pale at the mention of no physical contact with Miku. Sighing, she playfully smacked their heads with a laugh, "All I'm saying is: control yourselves. Now, your father and I are going to sleep downstairs... and you should know why by now."

Laughing when the two burst into flames, the older woman walked downstairs to accompany her husband with the cleanup, knowing Miku and Luka weren't about to come down anymore. "Oh!" she called at the foot of the stairs, sending Miku a pitying smirk while circling the area around her neck, "That hickey is _huge_, missy. You should get some coverup for that monster! Whoo!"

Minutes passed, and Luka slowly turned her head to meet with horrified teal orbs, both of their bodies full of goosebumps. "Of course..." she slowly started, leaning in closer so their foreheads touched, chuckles emitting from their throats. "Out of all the people to know what we were doing without even seeing us..."

"It _had_ to be mom," Miku finished, pressing her lips against the pinkette's, smiling once they pulled away. Her arms, now secure around Luka's neck and giggling like a newlywed once she was carried bridal style into their room, her giggling turning into moaning within a few minutes.

_We didn't get _completely_ caught though._

* * *

_**AN**_

So? I know it's lacking in my usual perverted descriptions and actual sex going on AND it's a lot shorter than I would've liked... next chapter there will be more, I assure you! But with GTA V coming out tomorrow, it might take all my attention. We'll see. P:


End file.
